The taste of recent eyeglasses wearers is focused on a pair of rimless spectacles which not only weighs light and has a wide and bright view but also is so shapely and casual that it may be used as a fashionable goods.
However, the problem with such a pair of rimless spectacles as mentioned above in which the recent tendency to less weight, wider view and better shapeliness does damage on the durability, fastness and stability in holding the lenses thereof, with the result that there arises contradictory proposition therebetween, has been already pointed out in the specification titled "Spectacles Lenses Locking Mechanism" of the Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3005441 which the present applicant has been granted by the Japanese Patent Office.
The object of the present invention is intended to solve the aforesaid contradictory proposition arisen in the conventional rimless spectacles as disclosed in "Spectacles Lenses Locking Mechanism" of the Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3005441 in a different technical means and to provide a practical pair of rimless spectacles which can not only stably hold right-and-left lenses with holding parts capable of being manufactured basically in an integral molding but also be easy and fast to assemble practically without need to use any special skill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of rimless spectacles of which lenses can be stably supported and elastically clipped at three points, in other words, one locking hole and two edge portions of the lens without either cutting a slot on edge portions thereof or installing a receiving metallic piece to hold edge portions thereof on the lenses supporting portion of a bridge and a bracket endpiece.
The further object of the present invention is to provide a pair of rimless spectacles which is easy to assemble in view of correction process where assuming that there is something wrong with the making position of either the bridge locking hole or endpiece locking hole to be opened in the lenses, it can be assembled in an acceptable form without any difficulty only by a little adjusting the interval in a parallel relation between a rim pad portion of the bridge or bracket endpiece and a free end portion thereof.